etheriaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Narinaran
The Narinaran The 'Narinaran' (literally meaning t''he speakers'') are a neolithic people who live on two islands lying on the equator. They call their Islands'' '' Shwayunanki (Standing on it) and Lutuunta (Easten Land) Currently the Narinaki are a semi nomadic culture hunting and fishing, supplementing their diet with basic husbandry and gardening. 'Climate' The land is covered in lush and thick rainforest that stretches from the volcanic mountains that form the back bone of the island to the shore of the ocean. The climate is hot all year round with tempertures ranging from 21c to 27c. The average rainfall on the islands peak in early to late spring varying between 2,000 mm to 5, 000mm with little rain falling in the summer and autumn months Earthquakes are not uncommon on the islands and as Shwayunanki lies on a oceanic convergent plate there are several volcanoes that run along the mountain chain. ' 'Native life and Resources found on Shwayunanki Shwayunaki is known for the non avian' '' dinosaurs that inhabit its forests. Like' ''New Zealand '''the Non avian dinosaurs have replaced ecological nich'es that are filled with mammal or birds elsewhere. The largest range from Citipati, a three metre tall dinosaur that feasts on seeds, fruits, small lizards and eggs, and smaller species such as Anchiornis and Microrapter. The Narinaran have gone so far as to semi domesticate the Avimimus and Caudipteryx. Among these there are birds like eagles, cassowares, hornbills and numerous birds of paradise. Mammals include small deers, bats, shrews, marsupials like quolls, tree kangaroos, echidnas and possums. The forest is full of fruits and tubers that can be eaten, . The forest 'grows various plants that can be used for medicinal purposes as well as hallucogenic.The most important includes species of mushrooms and the roots of shrubs used in rituals by shamans and sometimes recreationally by younger members of the tribes.' As expected the 'Forest' also provides ample resources of wood, from which are built the houses of the Narinaran, canoes, tool, toys, weapons and hunting implements. The ocean is another important source of food for Narinaran, with dugout canoes made from candlenut trees they catch fish, sharks, and seals. On the coasts can be found crabs, mussells and clams. Lutuunta Lutuunta was colonized slighter later than Shwayunanki by its easten tribes. Its climate is identicle to that of its neighbour. Its tribes are split into highland and lowland tribes. Out of all the Narinaran the lowland tribes have adopted the idea of eating your enemy to gain their strength the most readifly. Their greatest insult is "is the flesh of your father is caught between my teeth." The flora and fauna found on Lutuunta matches Shwayunanki 'The tribe' The Narinaran live in bands or tribes called eyswu, the Naeyswu (tribes) consist of about 40-70 people and are mainly extended family groups with women marrying into the group from differing tribes. They live within a rupfaypfu, large conical structures built in clearing of the forest. They are made from thatched palm leaves and supporting beams, it forms a palisade with a large area in the middle for the community to socialize. Each family lives within a zunka, a section of the rapfaypfu, there is no fencing between the zunka other than the beans used to support roof. Around the Rupfaypfu grow small garden and where they keep their domesticated animals. There is no sole leader in these bands as they act together, families are in effect raised by the whole tribe, women will suckle children not born from from them and food from the hunt will feed the whole tribe. The most notable person within each tribe is the shaman, a man or women raised to communicate with the ancestors and spirits of animals and help the sick.It is their job to guide the spirits to the spirit world, whether this is the souls of the ancestors or the spirits of animal who have died from hunting they must appease them or the spirit will haunt the mortal realm and harm the tribe. They use animal spirits to guide them through the spirit world to heal, finding the patients soul and bringing it back to injured. Traditions are passed down through the Elders, they tell stories about spirits and great cultural heroes, they teach the younger members how to act and the customs of the Narinaran. Hunting parties can be lead by a typically able hunter who can also lead them in a war party among other tribes. He will get the first pick of meat as being the most skilled, he will also get to eat the most skilled warrior in battle, believing that this will bind the warriors spirit to him in service. Such acts are greatly feared and a warrior who ingests his foes like this will be feared and admired. 'Apperance' The Narinaran are slightly asian in apperance, with skin tones range from a light to dark tan. Their hair is almost always black and grows straight, They have epicanthic folds with brown dark eyes sometimes verging on black, light hazel eyes are considered a mark of beauty. They are mostly naturally clean shaven with little to no facial hair, again a beard would be considered a sign of austerity. For the most part they do not wear clothes, the climate of the Shwayunanki islands is more than hot enough to make clothes unnecessary. There is no shame considered with nudity and men and women frequently mix bare.However while hunting men will tie their penises with a sort of belt to help them run. ''' '''The Narinaran frequently paint themselves with many patterns ''' 'depending on age and gender. They wear feathers from non avian dinosaurs and birds mostly as crowns, arm bands and head dresses, as well as beads and various other hair decorations and jewellary. All decoration must be earned with low ranking members of the tribe having few if any decoration.''' '''Scarification is practiced in both sexes. Men are marked when they become of age usually aroun'd 13 as well as marked when they have become accepted members of hunting lodges. Proving they are able to help sustain the tribe. Women are scared when they are married, and when they have children.' '''Piercing is another form of body modification practiced by the Narinaran. They pierce the nasal septum, with sharp sticks and bone. Labrets are seen as a sign of beauty in young men and women. Various earing are also worn by by sexes.' 'Diet' 'The Narinaran are mainly hunter-gathers. Men go into the forest to hunt deer'', citipati and cassowaries. The tribes living near the ocean go hunt sharks and whales. Fishing in the forest is done by poisoning small sections of river and simply shooting the fish that have suffocated and risen to the surface. ' '''Women tend the gardens of manioc and sweet potato that have built up around the settlement, they go into the forest and collect fruit and nuts. The women of the Narinaran are excellent at building small traps also so catch many small birds and dinosaurs, the meat being used for food while the feathers serve for decorative purposes. In Shwayunanki there are many sago trees which serve as another carbohydrate. The tribe will go into the forest and cut down a tree, the first reward of this exercise is the Sago grub, a fat lava high in protein and considered a delicacy. The sago is then processed into a pulp and eaten as such, while tasting delicious provides need calories. It is noted the Narinaran can enter the forest naked with only their bow and return with baskets of food.' 'Culture' Music and dances are very important to the Narinaran. There are dances celebrating their ancestors and to accompany the rituals of the Shamans, dances to go with feasts and impromptu gatherings and to help with menial task and to teach basic skills. With these dances they play a variety drums, flutes and rattles, each having their own significance in certain occasions. Tools among the Narinaran have yet to devolope beyond wood and stones. Obidison is their most important stone which they collect from the volcanoes in the mountains. They are adept are weaving baskets and have a variety of sizes and styles, being used to carry food and resources. As well as baskets they weave hammocks and blankets which they display along the Rupfaypfu 'Language' The Narinaran speak Rinaki, at the moment the only branch of the Rinaki language family. It is spilit into two dialects, on the west and east islands, further more there is a slight difference on the north and south of both islands, however they all remain mutually intelligable. Rinaki is noted for use of infixes in its verbal morphology and marking not person nor number but completeness, benefit for the speaker and if the speaker if happy or irrated by the action. Examples of the main dialect nasmo umpe shwayunanki hreyeptu they sailed to the other island Hnunusha esha kwerum, Nayunetsiwem yìnga among Before you eat, you should thank the spirits Nantasha foywem towouuruhuna '''kan', keyestohole''' I ran away because my mother was going to beat me Category:Narinaran Category:Cultures of Borea